The School Play
by obstinateRixatrix
Summary: Of all the moronic, sappy, stupid plays, it had to be THAT one.


The sound of a foot taping echoed through Jump High's auditorium.

Leaning against the wall, Jennifer Hex heaved an irritated sigh, one heard only by her boyfriend, them being the only ones present.

Jeez, even the teacher was late.

"This is stupid."

"You've said that."

"I mean seriously. This is really stupid."

"You've said that too."

"Geez, nobody's even here!"

"I'm pretty sure I've heard that before."

"I don't even know why I even bothered coming!"

"Hey now, Jinx." The young redhead replied with a smile. "Any more and I'll think you don't want to be here!"

"I _don't_. The only reason I'm here is because I was voted to be the lead, and I don't want to make a fool of myself. Stupid democracy. Probably the worst political system ever invented. Whatever happened to auditions? To the requirement of actual talent and the willingness to participate?"

"Are you saying you aren't talented?"

The pink haired teen scoffed. "Please. I've got enough acting talent for the both of us. Which may be a good thing, 'cause I'm not sure you'll be able to stumble through the script."

Wally West smiled, taking the insult in stride. "I dunno, I'm a pretty good actor. What makes you think I won't out-act you?"

She let out an incredulous laugh. "You? Mister Attention-Deficient-Disorder? Mister Painfully Easily Distracted? Mister I-Saw-A-Shiny-So-I'm-Going-To-Chase-It? And we can't fail to mention your oh-so-_excellent_ memory."

"Hey! I resent those completely true statements!"

"But you admit they're true."

He raised a hand to object, only to lower it as he mulled over the insults.

"Yep. Pretty much all of them fit."

"Hah! You're pathetic."

"Also true."

"Pfft, no denials? So boring."

Wally shot her a half smile and just leaned on the wall, to her surprise not offering a retort.

After a while, she started fidgeting under the renewed silence, and fiddled with the dress she wore. It was a creamy white, Shakespearean in style. At last, she could bear the silence no longer.

"Who the hell designed these costumes!? They're so… cheesy! And god, the color! Don't they know white never looks good on albinos!? And why aren't you complaining at all!? Your costume looks positively gay on you, _and_ the guy you're supposed to play is a moronic, idiotic, self-centered sap!"

"Hey, It doesn't look that bad on me." he protested mildly. Sure the poofy sleeves were goofy, the tunic looked more like a dress, the colors were gaudy and bright, the tights… he gave up trying to justify the gay ensemble. "Besides," he cut in before she could input her opinion "everyone knows you'd probably gut the hapless guy hitting on me."

Jinx tried to start another verbal onslaught, but couldn't help laughing at the last statement. Jeez just the image. She could picture it now… _Why hello there attractive male! Would you like to come with me and have ten babies? Why I'd be delighted!_ Okay, in the realms of reality, such an exchange would never occur between a guy and her boyfriend. And she probably _would_ kill anyone who tried to flirt with him.

But still, it was pretty funny.

"You good yet?" he asked, slightly pouting. No doubt he guessed what mental image she was laughing at.

"Yeah, I've had my fun" she took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to suppress any further mirth. "Still doesn't change the fact you play an amazingly dim romantic dolt. Which might not be far off from the actor himself…"

He shrugged. "Well, at least I get to profess my love for you in front of a live audience."

She blushed and let out a groan. She really wanted to forget those awful, embarrassing, hard to understand and _incredibly_ cheesy lines "Cool it loverboy." She mumbled, crossing her arms. "Like I said, the similarities are stunning."

"You know you love it." He said, producing a rose out of nowhere.

"Like I said. Dim romantic dolt." Despite her words, she took the rose, absentmindedly tucking it behind her ears. "…Where do you keep those?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets!" He replied in a slight singsong tone.

With an exasperated sigh, Jinx palmed her forehead. "Jeez, how did a dork like you manage get me…"

"Well," Wally began cheerfully "if you take into account my good looks,"

"If you can call it that."

"My charming personality,"

"Nonexistent."

"My wit and great intellect,"

"On the same plane as your 'charming personality'."

He sent an indignant look in her direction. "I'll have you know I have all those qualities and more! I am an awesome person, thank you very much."

"And humble to boot." She mumbled, glancing at the clock. The time caused her to let out another exasperated sigh. "An hour. A whole hour of my life. Wasted with you. Geez, where are these people!?"

Before Wally could reply, the doors opened and in swarmed the rest of the cast and crew. With a frustrated 'Finally!', Jinx pushed herself off the wall, forced herself to calm down, and headed to one of the closest people, Kori Anders.

"What took you guys so long? Didn't rehearsal start, like, an hour ago?"

Kori blinked in confusion. "Pardon? I was told that practice started at six, friend Jennifer…"

Jinx shot a look at her boyfriend, who was at that moment looking away from her and whistling innocently, the very epitome of a guilty person.

"Wally…" she started in a dangerous and accusatory tone, slightly drawing out his name. Greater men would have ran away from the obvious signs of an extremely pissed off girlfriend. "You told me it was at five."

"Did I? Well, that's what I thought." The evidence of his guilt etched in his overly nonchalant tone. "Well gee, I guess you can attribute it to my so-called '_excellent'_ memory." He gave her a bright smile.

"WALLY WEST, WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH LEFT FOR THE POLICE TO FIND!!"

* * *

Yes, I actually wrote Flinx fanfiction. Yes, it's dialog heavy, the title REALLY sucks, Jinx's 'real' name is lame, the ending is over the top and kinda stupid, it's awkward, rushed, and whatnot, but when an idea hits you with a sledgehammer, might as well just pour it all out before you get a concussion.

One scene I really wanted to write, but couldn't work was one where Jinx would be like "By the way, why the hell are you wearing a mask?" and KF would go like "It makes me look cool!" and Jinx would just be like -facepalm-.  
GOOD TIMES.

This isn't really romantic, BUT WHATEVER. If only there was a 'slightly fluffy but not really' category...

For those who couldn't guess, the play is Romeo and Juliet. MAN I HATE THAT PLAY.


End file.
